Cheep Cheep Beach
Cheep Cheep Beach is the third track in the Mushroom Cup in Mario Kart DS and the third track in the Shell Cup in Mario Kart 8. The course is a tropical beach that resembles Cheep-Cheep Island from Mario Kart: Super Circuit. In Mario Kart DS, the staff ghost kart setup is Donkey Kong on the Standard DK and has a time of 1:43:654. In Mario Kart 8, the staff ghost kart setup is Koopa riding a Steel Driver with Metal wheels and a Parachute glider. Layout ''Mario Kart DS When starting the course, the player starts out first on the sand, then, he/she goes forward and onto a bridge where he/she must go in a straight line. Then, the player must go in a straight line and a slight little zigzag while in the process. The player then must go over a Boost Pad on a ramp to go underneath a giant rock appearing similar to the one in Peach Beach. Ironically, they're both beach levels. Then, the player must go right with a sign indicating the right-hand direction on where the player must go through the rock and then another one. Once in the next small section of the course, there is another Boost Pad on a ramp where the player is optional to use but goes slower when using the water. Next, there are many palm trees along with crabs which in the way of the player in this part and spin the player around when he/she touches a crab. However, they can simply use a mushroom to skip all of these foes by going into the shallow water, while carefully avoiding the dark blue water as it drowns the player. If correctly done, the player may move on. When having no mushroom, the player can simply drive in the S-shaped manner, pass a lighthouse in the background and optionally use two ramps, but this time without Boost Pads. Then, there are flopping Cheep-Cheeps around in the area after the two ramps which also flops the player around. Once done, an arrow sign indicates the next section; an area with trees surrounding it. Here, a brown dirt road must be ridden on instead. Then, the player must make a small curve and another curve that is larger. He/she must go straight onto the sandy area to reach the finish line and repeat all these steps twice more. ;Missions information *Mission 1-4: Wario must defeat five Cheep-Cheeps with stars within 40 seconds. *Mission 2-5: Peach must collect the twenty scattered coins on this course within thirty seconds. Mario Kart 8 / Deluxe Cheep Cheep Beach returns as a retro course in ''Mario Kart 8. It appears in the Shell Cup. It mostly looks the same, with some new details on the village houses along the dock. Players can now drive underwater, where some ramps have been added. Shortcuts *When reaching the arrow sign pointing to the left, one can continue into the water and use a Mushroom over the shallow water to cut through the entire section. *The player can use a Mushroom to cut through the mud on the last corner of the track. Gallery ''Mario Kart DS Cheepbeach.png|A panoramic view of the course. MK8CheepCheepBeachStartingLine.png|A good view of the starting line. MK8WaluigiCheepCheepBeach.jpg|Waluigi near the bridge. MK8DaisyCheepCheepBeach.jpg|Daisy in first place. Mario Kart 8 MK8-_DS_Cheep_Cheep_Beach.png|The track's icon. MK8_RosalinaCheepCheepBeach.jpg|Rosalina about to perform a trick. MK8DSCheepCheepBeach.png|Shy Guy racing on the track. Cheep_Cheep_stamp_MK8.png|The Stamp unlocked for beating the Staff Ghost on this course. Trivia! *In the beta version of Cheep Cheep Beach, there was going to be grass on the sides of the track that possibly slow other players down. This obstacle was removed from the final version. de:Cheep Cheep-Strand Category:Tracks Category:Mario Kart DS tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 tracks Category:Mushroom Cup tracks Category:Shell Cup tracks Category:Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe tracks